SD Gundam: Of Stars and Wishes
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: Join the SDG as they meet new friends and enemies, travel across dimensions, and there might even be some romance. The summary kind of fits.
1. A Kingdom in Peril

Me: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

**Me: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!! I have a new story!! Yay me!! Anyway, read! Thank you!!**

' **thinking '**

" **talking "**

A Kingdom in Peril

A small female gundam peeked out around the corner of the building she was hiding by to see if the coast was clear. She was no more than seven or eight by her looks. Her armor, in the shape of a knights armor, was dark purple with white accents. Her GunSole was hot pink and her headpiece was small circle with a star etched into it with a diamond in the center and two golden horn-like curves came from the side. She had a small golden circlelet with a small hot pink stone in the middle around her head. Her lavender eyes held fear more than anything.

The kingdom of Starvia, her kingdom, had been attacked right before sunset by mecha demons. Now the sky was dark and hazy due to the smoke from all the fires. Centipede like mecha demons crawled/ran though the streets destroying houses and killing whoever was there. Badger like mecha demons ran though the streets setting houses and people on fire. Other demons flew and ran around the kingdom killing whoever and whatever was in their way.

The small gundam looked around before she lifted herself off the ground just slightly with her bright butterfly/fairy wings. 'Ok, Starla, just get to the palace and make sure everyone is ok.' She thought to herself. Starla hesitated for one second but after shaking it away she took off.

Starla kept low to the ground going as fast as she could. She would hide in alleyways and by trashcans when a demon came by. She would cringe when she would fly by or smell dead corpses of humans and gundams.

She finally made it to the castle. Starla snuck in though a small gate and his in the bushes until the demons who were there walked away, she then sprinted to a hidden doorway and into a hidden passage. She slowly made her way to one of the main hallways. Starla quietly closed the door she came though and started to quietly sneak down the hall.

She then started to hear mecha demon voices and started to panic. She ran down the hallway looking behind her to make sure no one fallowed her. Starla turned a corner and, because she was looking behind her, ran into someone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Starla and the someone yelled.

Upon hearing the second yell Starla opened her eyes to see another gundam. The other gundam was female and was the same age as her. The gundam had dark navy blue knight gundam armor with white accents. Her headpiece was a red heart with white wings on each side. Her GunSole was turquoise along with her eyes and cape. Right now her eyes were clamped shut and her small sword, that she normally had on her side, was in her hands and she was trembling like a leaf.

"D-don't make me use this!" She squeaked.

"Zira?" Starla asked.

Zira opened her eyes and stared at Starla. "P-princess?"

The two smiled and hugged each other happy to know someone was safe. They pulled apart when they started to hear the faint sounds of swords clashing.

"W-what's that?" Zira stuttered.

"Don't know. Let's go see." Starla answered.

"B-but we have to get out."

"We'll be fine if we're careful." Starla said as she grab Zira's hand.

They slowly made their way to the balcony that over looked the throne room. They peeked though the bars quietly and saw two gundams fighting. One was white with midnight purple and red accents. His GunSole was midnight purple and his headpiece was an upside down red pentagon with three golden spikes. His nobility was obvious due to the way he moved. His 'mustache' twitched ever so often. His cape and crown was abandoned by his throne and his septar traded for a midnight purple edged silver sword.

His opponent was a pure black gundam with blood red eyes. He had two long horns a top his head and his back sprouted a pair of dragon wings and lower a tail. His sword was pitch black with a seriated edge.

The dragon gundam attacked the king, but he blocked it in the knick of time.

"Your getting slow in your old age, Kai." The dragon said.

"Who sent you here, Rio?!" King Kai asked.

"Why that's no of your business!" Rio yelled as he slashed Kai's sword out of his hand knocking him on to his back. "Now prepare to die." Rio said as raised his sword.

"DADDY!!" Starla yelled from the balcony. She then quickly covered her mouth. "Oppsie."

"What the?!" Was Rio's reaction to the yell, he then growled when he saw the two small gundams. Rio flung his wing backwards flinging some scales to the floor, then the scales turned into small slightly deformed dragon like creatures. Rio tipped his head in the direction of Starla and Zira. "Kill them." The creatures took off at their masters command.

"STARLA, ZIRA! RUN!" Shouted King Kai. Starla and Zira started to runright before the creatures crashed into the balcony.

The girls were running down a hallway when Starla heard a small voice inside her head. 'Don't forget about me.' Starla stopped for a second before turning to the left instead of to the right.

"Where are you going?!" Zira yelled.

"I have to get the Star Pendent!" Starla yelled back.

Zira turned to see the creatures were catching up and she suddenly remembered she could fly. Zira flew after Starla, who had also remembered she had wings, and they turned down a corridor the creatures couldn't fallow.

About fifteen minutes later they made it to a huge engraved door. They pushed it open and ran into the room. Zira ran to the far window and Starla ran to the shrine where a pendent hung.

The pendent was gold with a star etched into it. Starla flew to the top of the shrine to grab the pendent.

"H-hurry up, Starla!" Said Zira. Suddenly the creatures that were chasing them crashed though the window making a huge hole.

The creatures looked around before spotting Starla and Zira and going after them. Starla started running down the stairs holding the pendent in her hand. Just before the creatures caught her someone ran in between them.

The someone was a gundamess. She was dark with white accents and she had the same butterfly/fairy wings as Starla. She basically looked like an older version of Starla the only difference was the horn like curves on her headpiece curved into a heart shape. Her violet eyes held anger twards the creatures for trying to hurt her daughter.

"You stay away from my baby!" She growled. "BUTTERFLY SHARDS!!"

She flung her wings around herself flinging butterfly wing like shards hitting some of them and killing a few.

"Come on, Starla!" Said Zira, who was floating by the window. Starla ran to the window, slipping the Star Pendent around her neck. Starla gave one more look twards her mother. "Go." Was all she said to Starla.

Zira and Starla flew out the window and high into the sky. When they were about four miles from the castle an explosion was heard coming from where they just were.

"MOMMY!" Screamed Starla as she turned tward the castle.

"Starla, come on! We have to go!" Zira said as she grabbed Strala's hand.

"But!"

"No! We have to keep going!"

"Alright." Starla said. Zira was right, they had to keep going. Up here in the sky they would be noticed and soon they'd have demons after them. They started flying as fast as they could tward the other castle.

"Why are we going to the other castle?" Asked Starla.

"Well, we have the Star Pendent. We might as well get the Wish Pendent." Answered Zira.

They weren't that from the other castle when a gundam flew in front of them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" Screamed Starla and Zira.

The gundam was obviously female. She was blood red and had pure black eyes. She also had a pair of dragon wings and a tail. The same little slightly deformed creatures were around her, only this they were red.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A few puny little gundams trying to get a pendent?" She asked, the evil dripping from her voice.

"O-o-o-o-out of our way! Stuttered Zira.

"Hehe, I don't think so." The gundamess growled before lunging for the girls. Starla and Zira quickly dodged and zoomed to the window. Zira flew to the top of the shrine to grab the Wish Pendent. The pendent was gold with a shooting star etched into it. When Zira grabbed it she knocked it's holder down and turn to pick it up.

"ZIRA!!" Yelled Starla from the window on the other side of the room. Just then the dragon gundamess crashed though the window they came though.

"You little Brats!!" She half growled half yelled.

Zira turned and flew to the window where Starla was, slipping the pendent around her neck.

"Ahhhhhhh!!" The red dragon gundamess yelled.

Zira and Starla turned to see a pink haired human dressed in royal robes, some what tattered, standing in the doorway with a fire ball in her hand.

"Queen Aelita!" Yelled Starla.

"You girls get out of here, I'll hold them off." Queen Aelita said as she though another fire ball.

"But!" The girls protested.

"GO!" The queen ordered.

The girls flew out the window and up into the sky. They heard an explosion but didn't turn back.

"You are going to pay!!"

They looked back to see the red dragon gundamess, with some burn marks, flying after them and catching up quickly.

They were high above the kingdom with the dragon gundamess not far behind when a bunch of the red creatures came up in front of them. They flew to the right, then the left when more showed up.

"GUST!" A giant wind came up behind them blowing the creatures away. Zira and Starla turned to see a dark, almost forest green gundamess fly up between them and the creatures. She had light brown eyes and a pair of tan eagle like wings on her back. Her headpiece was a hexagon with an emerald in the center and a pair of small eagle wings on the sides.

"Big, big sister!" Starla yelled.

"You girls keep going!" She yelled back.

Starla and Zira turned and kept going when a portal opened up in front of them.

"Gust!" The same wind came from the green gundamess blowing the girls to and though the portal. But before it closed the red dragon gundamess and some of the creatures flew after them.

"No!" Yelled the green gundamess before the rest of the rest of the creatures took her by surprise.

**Me: Yay!! I'm done! I'm so happy. Took me forever. Anyway here's the first chapter in my new story 'Of Stars and Wishes'. And for once I can say I own all the characters. I don't however own the name 'Aelita' Code Lyoko does. Oh and BTW Starla's mothers name is Queen Belle. Well I hope you all liked it and please saty tuned for the next chapter, 'Two Small Gundams and a Secret'. Read and Review. **


	2. Two Small Gundams and A Secret

Me: Yay

**Me: Yay! Second chapter! I rule! I will be trying to update every other week. So we'll see if that works. On with the story!**

Two Small Gundams and A Secret

Neotopia, a peaceful place where humans and gundams can live in piece. A human girl around fourteen was sitting on a hill just outside the city sketching in a notebook. She was Kay H. member and super genius of The Super Defender Gundam Force, SDGF for short. Her gundam companion, Shining Gundam, was sitting next to her. Shining was a dark purple knight like gundam with white accents. She had flight boosters on her back along with her weapon. Her headpiece was an upside down pentagon with three golden spikes. She had lavender eyes and a midnight purple GunSole. On her shoulder sat a small golden bird with green eyes named Jenn. The two were just sitting there enjoying the piece and quiet now that the Dark Axis was defeated.

The three goon generals, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom, were all on janitorial duty until farther notice. Surprisingly they were pretty good, of course it doesn't take that much to be able to clean. Kay smiled at the thought of trio. They weren't that bad, just misunderstood. Kind of like Team Rocket from Pokemon. Why Kay thought of that she had no idea.

"What are you drawing?" Shining asked.

"Hmmm?" Kay snapped out of her thoughts by Shinings question. "Landscape."

Shining looked over Kays shoulder to see her drawing. "You're pretty good, you know that?"

"Yeah. I've got my mothers talent."

"She should ask you to design some clothes for her next show."

"She does." Kay smiled at her BFF. "Now here's a question for you. How come you're not in Locroa?"

"You know I can't go. It'd be to hard to explain." Shining answered. "Her highness understands, so does Zero."

"Uh-huh, or you just don't want to explain you and Zero are in loooove." Kay smirked at Shinings blush on her cheeks. Then Jenn suddenly started squawking at the sky.

"Jenn what is it?" Shining asked.

The wind started to blow crazily as a portal began to appear.

"A portal?!" Kay yelled over the wind.

Out of the portal came two small gundams, who crashed into the ground, fallowed by a red dragon like gundam and about a dozen oddly shaped dragon creatures.

"Shining." Said Kay in sort of ordering tone.

"Right." Shining answered as she pulled out her PowerPole and 'popped' her mallet out. She started running tward the mysterious gundams.

"You little brats are so dead." Said the red gundamess as she approached the two cowering gundams. Then Shining ran in between them, her mallet held out in front of her like a shield.

"Who are you and what do want?!" Shining ordered.

The dragon smirked. "I'll tell you since I'm about to kill you. I am Rea, your worst nightmare."

Kay ran to the girls, who were huddled on the ground, Jenn fallowing her. She touched their shoulders, making them sort of jump and turn.

"Don't worry, we're good guys. We're going to help you." Kay said before noticing one of the creatures coming for them. She ran and kicked as hard as she could sending it flying onto a rock where it smashed in half.

"You're not welcome here! Go away!" Shining ordered Rea.

"Of coarse I'm not welcome. I'm evil! But I'm not leaving." Rea said as she started to lunge for Shining.

Shining turned her mallet into one of it's larger forms and knocked Rea and most of the creatures back though the portal before it closed. She then smashed the last few creatures before making the mallet part of her PowerPole disappear and putting it back in it's holder. Shining turned to face the girls and Kay, Jenn flying over and landing on her shoulder.

"You're safe now. No ones going to hurt you." She said before the familiar roar of Gunbikes engine was heard.

The two small gundamesses hid behind Shining, both shaking out of fear. Over the hill came Captain riding on Gunbike, Shute riding in his sidecar. Then a blur went past them and stopped a few feet away from Kay, revealing to be Sami.

"Using your powers again, Sami?" Kay asked.

"Of course." Answered the strawberry blond.

"Where's the portal?" Asked Captain in his authority voice.

"And did anything come though?" Added Shute.

"The portal closed taking the evil gundamess with it. Who Shining knocked back into it with her mallet." Said Kay.

"Evil gundamess?" What did she want?" Asked Shute.

"She was apparently chasing those two." Kay said, nodding her head in the direction of Shining. The small gundamesses, who were sort of peeking out, hid behind Shining again.

"Oh." Said Sami as she noticed the girls. Sami walked over and leaned down to get a better view of the hiding kids. "Hi. I'm Sami, what are your names?"

The girls just shrunk back more trying to disappear.

"It's Ok. They're on our side." Said Shining as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, everyone here are friends. We wouldn't hurt a fly." Said Kay.

One of the them came out behind Shining a little bit and gulped. "I'm…Starla."

"Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-Zira." The second one stuttered.

"See, now we know what to call you by." Said Kay.

"Hey, boys. Why don't you introduce yourselves." Said Sami.

"Hi, I'm Shute." Shute said as he walked over.

"I am Captain Gundam. Protector of Neotopia and leader of the SD Gundam Force." Captain said. "And this is my instructor, Gunbike."

"Puny little things, aren't ya?" Gunbike said.

"Gunbike! That was mean. They're little girls." Said Kay in a sort of mock surprise tone.

"Why when Captain was their age he could lift ten times his own weight."

"Sure, Gunbike." Kay said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's really a big softy deep down." Whispered Shute to Starla and Zira.

"I heard that boy!"

"Hey, I see smiles." Said Shining.

The girls nodded small smiles on their faces.

"Your wings are very pretty, Starla." Complemented Sami.

"Thanks." Said Starla. "I can fly too." She said before flapping her wings. Then one of them started to spark a little bit. "Ow!"

"Are you Ok?" Shining asked worriedly.

"I think I hurt it when we fell out of that big circle."

"I think I might have hurt my arm, too." Said Zira, who had been rubbing her right arm.

"Don't worry. We're going to take you to our base and fix you up." Said Kay trying to cheer the two little ones up.

"I've called the base and a Gunperry should be here soon." Said Captain.

"Great. The sooner it gets here the sooner you two can get fixed up." Said Shute.

"And eat?" Asked Zira shyly.

"And eat." Said Sami smiling.

The Gunperry arrived and Starla and Zira were a little reluctant to go in it. After a little reassuring it wouldn't hurt them from Shining and Kay, they took the about fifteen minute flight to the SDG base.

Chief Haru greeted them as soon as they were off the Gunperry. "Welcome back, Gundam Force. Who are out new arrivals?"

Starla and Zira hid slightly behind Shining and Kay.

"Their names are Starla and Zira. They're who came though the portal." Answered Kay.

"Nobody on this base will hurt you." Chief Haru reassured the girls. "Now why don't we move this to the briefing room so we can hear their story,"

"First me and Shining would like to take them to the med bay to get fixed up." Said Kay.

"Of course. We wouldn't want out guests to be uncomfortable."

"Come on." Said Shining, leading the girls inside.

"Can I come too?" Asked Sami.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Said Kay.

Kay, Shining, Sami, Starla, and Zira walked to the med bay. The older girls giving a small tour on the way. When they got there Shining and Kay set Starla and Zira on two of the medical tables.

"I'll start with you Starla." Said Kay as she grabbed her tool box.

"YA HOO!" Yelled Kao Lyn as he cartwheeled in.

"Could ya be any louder?" Kay asked.

"A little warning next time would be nice." Said Sami.

"So sorry, girls. Chief Haru said our small guests were hurt." Said the old man.

"You could help Zira. I'm a little busy with Starla." Said Kay opening up part of Starlas back.

"Will do!" Kao Lyn said as he flipped over to the table Zira was sitting on.

Zira shrunk back twards Shining trying to get away from Kao Lyn.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you." Shining told Zira.

"Yeah. He's just crazy." Sami said as she twirled her finger by her ear.

About a half hour later Kay wrapped a few bandages around Starlas wing.

"There you go. You won't be able to fly for awhile and try not to lay on it tonight. Besides that you're all fixed up."

"Thank you." Said Starla happily.

She and Zira had gotten to eat while they were being fixed and felt a lot better.

"I'm sleepy." Yawned Zira as she rubbed her eye with her repaired arm.

"I know you're tired but we need you to do one more thing." Shining said softly.

"Yeah. You just have to Chief Haru how you got here. Then you can drop off to dream land." Sais Sami as she helped Starla off the table.

"You go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Said Kay walking out the door.

"Alright." Said Sami and Shining as they lead the girls to the briefing room.

Kay walked down a few hallways going down to one of the lower sectors. She found the door she was looking for and opened it.

"Knock, knock." She said as she poked her head in.

"Dah, Kay!" Boomed Destroyer Dom as he walked over and picked up the small human girl, and hugged her.

"Haha! Hi, DD. Ok out me down now." Kay said as she was slowly losing air.

"Dah, Ok." Sighed Dom as he set her down.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping who ever you brought?" Asked Grappler, who was polishing his claw.

"Ah, shut up!" Said Zapper, setting down her watering can. "She can come visit if she wants too."

"I brought you guys something." Said Kay as she pulled a piece of paper from behind her back.

"What is it?" Asked Zapper.

Kay walked over to the wall between Zapper and Grapplers beds and pined up the picture. "Landscape."

"What's the point of that?" Grappler asked grumpily.

"You know your last name should be Grump not Gouf." Said Kay.

"Dah, Grappler Grump, Grappler Grump!" Sang Dom.

"Shut up, Dom!" Yelled Grappler.

"Grappler, don't make me put you in a different body, again." Threaten Kay.

Grappler shut his mouth on what he was about to say. He did not want to be that sore excuse for a body again.

"Now apologize to Dom." Said Kay.

Grappler mumbled something that sounded like 'Sorry Dom' and then kept his mouth shut.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I should go and hear the story of how our guests got here." Kay said heading to the door.

"Bye." Said the D.A.

"Bye." Said Kay closing the door.

"And that's how we got here." Said Starla finishing the story.

She had told most of the story with Zira filling in some parts.

"Well, mighty big adventure for two so young." Said Sami

"Yes it is. Well, you can count on the SDG to help get your home back." Said Chief Haru.

"Really?" Asked Starla and Zira.

"Really." Said Chief Haru. "But for now you two need your sleep, and Shute, Sami, Kay you three need to be getting home."

"He's got a point. It's almost dinner time. Come on." Said Sami heading for the launch bay.

"Hey Captain, you wanna come?" Asked Shute.

"May I, Sir?" Captain asked Chief Haru.

"You may."

"Shining, you gonna stay?" Asked Kay.

"I think it'd be best. That way these two will be a little more comfortable. They are sleeping in an unknown place." Said Shining.

"Understood." Kay answered.

"Come on. Lets get you two to bed." Shining said taking Starla and Ziras hands.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Yawned Zira.

Shining walked Starla and Zira to the med bay beds and tucked them in.

"Alright you two get some sleep. We'll think up a plan to help you out tomorrow."

"G'night!" Said Starla and Zira.

"Night." Said Shining.

Shining walked down the hallway to the med bay a little before midnight. She peeked around the corner of the door to see if Starla and Zira were asleep, to find Starla sitting up.

"Starla, what are you doing up?" Asked Shining.

"I can't get comfortable. I have to stay off my wing remember." Starla said.

"Here, let me help." Said Shining as she walked over to Starlas bed.

Shining grabbed a pillow from another bed and started to tuck it under Starla wing after she laid back down.

"Shining, do you think Mommy and Daddy are ok?" Asked Starla.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're strong, Erika too."

"Did you know it was me when I fell out of that portal thingy."

"I must say I was shocked to see you. It has been awhile." Said Shining.

"I've missed you." Said Starla in a small voice.

"I've missed you, too. But you can't tell you know me, ok?"

"How come?"

"Nobody knows much about my past. We'll tell when the time is right." Said Shining as she finished tucking Starla in.

"Ok." Said Starla slightly crest fallen.

"Get some sleep, it's late." Said Shining as she patted her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Good night, Big Sister." Called Starla softly.

"Good night, Starla." Shining called back before going to her room and to bed.

**Me: Yay! I'm finished! I has typing this while also Iming. Cool huh? Not really, but hey.**

**Starla: I thought you weren't going to tell them yet?**

**Me: Yeah I know. But I couldn't wait.**

**Baku: When am I coming in?**

**Me: Soon! Now stop badgering me! Runs out door screaming **

**Starla & Baku: R & R, please.**


	3. Meet The Amazons

**Me: Hi! Third chapter, Yay! Read on!**

Meet The Amazons

A cloaked figure walked into the gloomy, dimly lit throne room. His cloak was a dark gray fur and covered his entire body from view apart from his light blue almost white eyes. He turned his clod gaze tward the two dragon gundams, Rio and Rea, and walked slowly twards them.

"I send you on a simple task." He said in a slow, Semi-deep voice. "Destroy the kingdom, Kill King Kai, and get the pendants. You did one out of three, destroyed the kingdom, but do I see Kais head, do I have the pendants? NO!" He yelled. "Rio, you've lost your touch. I thought you were strong enough to take on Kai, and not be distracted by two little girls."

"Master, I…The girls just showed up. Then the Queen, she-."

"I Don't Care!" Roared the master. "And Rea." He said as he turned to the red dragon gundamess. "You had those girls in the palm of your hand along with the pendants. And instead of killing the girls and taking the pendants you come flying back though the portal!"

"Master, there was another gundam on the other side, she had the PowerPole-."

Rea was cut off by some high pitched laughter. On the platform where the thrones sat, in the smaller throne sat a human woman. She had long black hair in a bun and dark brown almost black eyes. She was wearing a very low cut dress held only by two small strings on her shoulders. The dress was torn and tattered and mostly covered in both human and gundam blood. She also held a dagger in each hand also covered in blood. Surprisingly her face and hair didn't have a trace of blood.

"That weapon hasn't been around in years. What makes you think that's what you saw?" She asked.

"Hush, my pet, hush." Said the master. "She does have a point. Now." He snapped his fingers and two guard gundams came and grabbed Rio and Reas arms. "Take them to the dungeon and make sure their torture is slow and painful. But don't kill them…yet."

"Yes Master." The guards said in monotone voices.

The master watched them leave before turning and walking to his throne. "Amazons!"

Five lights came on from above illuminating five female gundam, each slightly slimmer than normal and each kneeling for their master.

The first had dark, almost brick red armor with black accents. The top of her armor consisted of a chest plate, shoulder pads, and arm armor, together it looked like a padded shirt. Her legs armor looked like pants that sort of flared out at the bottom. On her helmet she had a slotted plate that flipped over her eyes and a curved V-fin with five black strips. She also had a booster pack one her back and two beam rifles beside her. Her GunSole was pitch black.

The second was medium blue with midnight blue accents. The top of her armor was similar to the first ones, only her shoulder pads had spikes on them. The bottom half of her armor looked like tight jeans and she had knee pads with spikes on them as well. Her helmet had what looked like a speaker on the top and her GunSole was midnight blue. She had two five clawed claws, one on each hand.

The third was silver and dark purple and her armor had a layered look. The top looked like a silver long sleeved shirt with a dark purple tank-top over it. Her leg armor looked like cargo pants and she had silver hip armor that made it look like she had a skirt on. On her helmet she had two small speaker looking things that gave the look of bao buns and she had a silver GunSole. She had two ten cannoned guns next to her.

The forth one was, surprisingly, light green. Her armor looked sort of like a tattered fairy dress with hip and shoulder armor. Her legs had a thin armor and knee pads. Her back sprouted a pair of tattered fairy wings and her GunSole was powder blue. And on her helmet a ring of what looked like laurel leafs was wrapped around.

And last one was pitch black. She wore, what looked like a dress, armor that hid what her true armor looked like along with her GunSole. She also wore a cape with two holes cut into it for her bat like wings. On the side of her head she had two small bat wings.

"Rise." The master said from his throne.

The amazons rose and opened their eyes to revile the same light blue almost white color as their masters.

"Go and fetch the pendants for me. Kill whoever you want." The master said pointing to the door.

"Yes, Master." They said bowing, they then turned around and walked out the door.

"Do you really think they can do that?" Asked the human beside him.

"We shall see, Kaguya, we shall see."

The Gundam Force plus Starla and Zira were going down to see the Trans-Dimensional Device.

"Ya'll are gonna love where we're takin' ya." Said Sami in her country accent as she held Starla and Ziras hands.

"Where are we going?" Asked Starla.

"To the Trans-Dimensional Device. It's a machine that, once we figure out the right coordinates, will send us to your dimension so we can help save it." Said Kay while she was walking backwards.

"Course first we'll call some of our friends T' help. Includin' one of my best buds, Teinetsumaru." Said Sami.

"Tei-who-now?" Asked Zira.

"Teinetsumaru, but ch'ya'll can call her Tei for short. Ya'll woulda met her when ya came, but right now she's vistin' her kin in her home world."

"Hey, Starla, Zira, look!" Said Shute pointing twards what looked like a giant oil drill.

"Wooooooow!" Said Starla and Zira as they walked onto the platform.

"Welcome to the Trans-Dimensional Device, girls." Sain Shining.

"Hey, Bell Wood, where are ya?!" Shouted Shute.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Said the dark skinned boy as he climbed out of the manhole next to Shute.

"Starla, Zira, this is professor Bell Wood. He's the one who built the Trans-Dimensional Device." Said Captain.

"Nice to meet you two." Said Bell Wood.

"Ditto!" Smiled the girls.

"Is this really gunna help us get home?" Asked Zira.

"Sure is. Once we figure out the coordinates for where you're from" Bell Wood said walking over to the control panel.

"Bet ya I can figure it out the coordinates before you." Kay said smugly.

"You wanna take that bet?" Challenged Bell Wood.

"You know it!"

Suddenly the Zakoerlla gate opened and five figures stepped out. Once out of the portal the two gundamesses with wings flew up and hovered above the heads of the other three. Captain grabbed his beam saber as Starla and Zira quickly hid behind Shining, who pulled out her weapon.

"Shute, Sami, Bell Wood get somewhere safe." Ordered Captain.

"You too, Kay. And take Starla and Zira." Said Shining.

As Kay grabbed Starla and Zira, she, Shute and Bell Wood ran somewhere to hind, Sami stayed where she was. She held out her hands and summoned her powers of the ox and rooster.

"Who are you?" Captain asked the evil gundamesses.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, we'll tell you." Said the red one sarcastically. "I'm Zenon."

"You may call me Gina." Said the blue one.

"DeeDee." The purple one said.

"Fernanda Fea's the name, killing's my game." Said the dark fairy.

"Vampira Viral not that it's your business." The last one said.

"And we are the Dark Amazons." Finished Zenon.

"Why are you here?" Asked Shining.

"Well you seem to have to have a few pendants we want. That and we're here to kill you." Zenon answered.

**Me: Ooooo! Clify! I'm so evil. Hope got the accent right this time Sami. Please stay tuned for 'A Reunion of Sorts'. Bye for now.**


	4. A Reunion of Sorts

**Me: Hi all. I'm updating. Yay! Sorry it took so long I had writers block. But now I don't. So, please enjoy this entry of 'SD Gundam: Of Stars and Wishes'.**

A Reunion of Sorts

"What's so important 'bout those pendants?" Asked Sami.

"Enough of these stupid questions. You're out numbered so just give up!" Growled Gina.

"Well you're dead wrong." Said Shining.

"Oh but it is you who's going to be dead." 'Corrected' Fernanda.

The dark fairy gundamess charged at Shining and she knocked her with her mallet. The fairy flew into the air but did a summersault and caught herself mid-fall.

"And so it begins." Vampira said to herself as she flew off to the side.

Gina smirked behind her mask and charged at Sami. Which left Captain facing Zenon and DeeDee.

"RIGHT HOOK, SAMI!!" Yelled Kay.

Sami did just that and knocked Gina a few yards away and also made her hit one of the TDDs towers.

" Hey, watch my machine!" Yelled Bell Wood.

"What's more important, your machine or your life!" Kay yelled at him.

"What are you?" Asked Gina.

"Now, why would I tell ya'll that." Said Sami.

Meanwhile Fernanda was swooping up and down dodging Shinings mallet whenever she tried to hit her.

" Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You couldn't even hit a fly." Fernanda laughed.

"Shut up!" Growled Shining as she swung her mallet hard and hit Fernanda to the ground. Fernanda growled and charged Shining.

Captain, Zenon, and DeeDee were having more of a stare down waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Take the first shot, we don't mind." Zenon said slyly.

"Ladies first." Said Captain.

"Hey! We ain't ladies!" Yelled DeeDee.

"He means we're girls, dummy." Said Zenon as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

Captain took the chance to fire a shot. Which the two amazons dodged.

"Oh, so gonna attack while we're distracted, huh?" Zenon yelled. "Well then take this!"

She then started to fire rapidly at Captain, who luckily had his shield with him.

"Come on, Captain! You can do it!" Cheered Shute, which made Captains Soul Drive hum in his chest.

"Hey, Kay? Where's that gundam in black?" Asked Starla.

"Huh?" Asked Kay who had been paying attention to Sami.

"Behind you." Came the voice of Vampira.

Kay twirled around to face that vampire gundamess, who slapped Kay knocking her to the ground. Kay growled slightly rubbing her cheek. Zira and Starla started to run but Vampira grabbed them.

"Let's us go!" Screamed the girls.

"Not until you give me the pendants." Vampira said calmly.

"Yeah, right!" Said Kay as she hit Vampira as hard she could with a wrench on the back of the head.

Vampira let go of the Starla and Zira and they ran twards Shining. Captain, in the mean time, could hardly get shot in due the constant firing from Zenon. Sami was standing alert waiting for Gina to show herself.

"Sho' ya self!" She shouted.

Shute noticed Gina sneaking up on Sami and ran over to her.

"Sami, look out!" He shouted as he tackled Sami out the way when Gina tried to attack.

"Oof!" Shute and Sami huffed as they fell. "Thanks, Sluggerbear." Said Sami as she got up to fight Gina again.

"No prob." Said Shute.

Kay was backing up from Vampira who was coming at her slowly.

"You are going to pay for hitting me, little girl." She said venomously.

Kay gulped, 'This is bad, very bad.' She thought.

Shining was looking for Fernanda around one of the towers when she heard Zira screamed. She ran around the tower to find Zira sitting on the ground with sword out, Fernanda standing over her and Starla not to far from them.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-get away!" Zira screamed as she pointed her sword at Fernanda.

Fernanda smirked and grabbed the sword. "Do you honestly think this puny little thing could do anything?" She said before throwing the sword over her shoulder.

"Get away from her!" Shouted Shining as she charged tward the dark fairy. Fernanda grabbed the staff part of Shinings mallet and pushed it against her stomach causing Shining to fall on the ground. Zira and Starla instantly ran behind Shining as Fernanda threw the mallet aside.

"So the 'brave' gundamess comes to an end. Maybe we'll rebuild you and make you our newest member."

"Never!" Spat Shining.

"Hmm…Well a loss is a loss for you anyway." Fernanda said before she began to walk closer to Shining and the girls, her intent on killing them slowly. She stopped short when the wind and pressure changed.

Everyone paused as the wind began to pick up and air had around them had a 'somethings-gonna-happen' feel to it. Three portals then appeared. A red, fiery portal on the ground, a dark blue one in between the sky and ground, and a sky blue with purple flames one high in the sky. Out of the fiery one came Bakunetsumaru and his sister Teinetsumaru riding on the fateful steed, Entango. Out of the dark blue one came Zero the Winged Knight followed by the blue puff ball, Fenn. And out of the sky blue one came Princess Fleur and the GunEagle look alike, Prince Lucky.

"Hey! Who are these freaks?" Asked Zenon.

"We, my dear ladies, are the rest of the Gundam Force and are here to help our friends." Said Zero as he landed in front of Zenon and DeeDee with his sword and shield.

"The who?" DeeDee asked Zenon.

"Don't know." Zenon answered.

Tei got off Entango and ran over to help Sami.

"Pfft! Like I can't take care of two of ya." Sneered Gina.

"I don't believe you were handling yourself very well before." Said Tei.

Fernanda flew up and faced Fleur.

"I hate people who interrupt business." She said.

"And I hate people who try to kill my friends." Countered Fleur.

Vampira abandoned her attempt to kill Kay at the moment and flew up to Lucky.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A little prince." She said.

"Don't call me little." Said Lucky.

Baku rode over to help Captain and Zero fight Zenon and DeeDee.

"What's the situation, Captain?" Baku asked.

"These gundamesses have had us out numbered and were about to kill us when you came." Answered Captain.

"I figured that." Said the Musha as he sweatdropped.

The next few things happened all at once. Sami kicked Gina sending her into Zenon and DeeDee. Fleur flew around Fernanda and attacked her with her distance attack sending the dark fairy crashing into the ground by the other three. Lucky flew rapidly around Vampira and rammed her from behind also sending her crashing into the ground. Shining had finally gotten over her shock of seeing her friends and Bell Wood came out of hiding.

"Ha! Now who's out numbered?" Said Kay.

The amazons stood up and Zenon growled. "Retreat." She said as the Zakorella gate made a portal.

DeeDee stopped mid-way and turned. "Oh, before we go, here's a parting gift." She said as she charged up one of her ten cannoned guns. She pulled the trigger sending ten shots to ten different places on the Trans-Dimensional Device.

"We told you not to that!" Yelled Zenon.

"You did?" DeeDee asked as they went through the portal.

"No!" Everyone turned to see Bell Wood on his knees crying. "Not machine, not again."

**Me: So much typing! falls out of chair Ok, well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Um…yes I did slightly rush the ending but not by much. And would Bell Wood be crying over his machine being broken, again? Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter, 'TDD Broken and Back Up'.**


End file.
